With the continuous development of technology, and the increasing progress of society, people's living standard improves rapidly. Before starting a trip or when there is a need to pack something with a large volume, people usually use suitcases to pack their necessities to facilitate the trip. Hence, suitcases have been widely used. In order to adapt to the market demand, the production process of a suitcase generally includes two parts, i.e., processing a case body, and assembling components. Currently, manufacturers produce a main body of the case body independently, subsequently, other components and the main body are assembled by manual work. This production method has a high cost, a long production period, and a low production efficiency. Moreover, a large amount of components are needed to be assembled, leading to a complicated assembly process which is not suitable for large-scale production and has poor practicability.
As we know, suitcases are classified as zipper-type suitcases and frame-type suitcases based on the connection mode. The machine sewing process of the zipper-type suitcase is complicated, and mainly depends on manual work, greatly reducing the production efficiency of the suitcase. Moreover, the zipper-type suitcases have relatively poor mechanical strength, and are prone to deformation. For the frame-type suitcases, an upper frame is used to be fixedly connected to an upper shell of the suitcase through multiple rivets, and a lower frame is used to be fixedly connected to a lower shell of the suitcase by several rivets. However, the fixing process of the rivets consumes a lot of manpower and material resources. In order to improve the processing efficiency of the assembly between the shell of the suitcase and the middle frame, the present invention provides a device for assembling a shell and a middle frame using a frame glue connection instead of a machine sewing process or a rivet connection process.